Youkai High: Starting at the Bottom
by Buggy Babble
Summary: First in a four part series. Kagome, the middle triplet, is now starting as a freshmen at Youkai High. Follow her with her friends and enemies through their trials and tribulations as a misguided girl finds herself. Please r&r! IK, SM, SR
1. Chapter 1

Hello everybody! I'm Buggy Babble and this is my second Inuyasha fic! And all you who read my other Inuyasha fic, I promise I'll keep up my updating! @_@ Now here's the first chap and I hope everybody will leave me a review telling me what you guys think! Some characters might be OOC.  
  
Disclaimer: I wish I owned Inuyasha but sadly, the only thing I own of Inuyasha is a couple pictures. *cries* it's not fair!  
Youkai High: Starting at the Bottom  
Life sucks.  
  
My name is Kagome Higurashi and I'm the middle triplet. Squashed in the middle. My two sisters are Kikyo, the oldest, and Rin, the youngest. The adored sisters. The only thing I have in common with them is I look like them; nothing else is the same.  
  
To put it easily, from what people say, I'm evil, untalented, a mistake, and ugly (this one I don't get since I look exactly like my sisters). Then my sisters are charming, beautiful, and brilliant. Kikyo, in my opinion, is a psycho, bitchy prep. Rin is all right but she gets away with everything and the blame is switched over to me.  
  
This is my first year in high school and I'm sure my sisters will quickly make their way up the social ladder at Youkai High. Last year, Kikyo was a cheerleader and the most popular girl in school and Rin was the adorable girl that everybody loved and the drama queen. Gag.  
  
Of course, they both had wonderful grades. Kikyo had straight A's and Rin had A's and B's. Where my report card was this: a C in science, art, and math, an A in English, a B in history, and a D in PE. Not too good, I know.  
  
My stupid alarm clock woke me up this morning and I sighed reaching over to hit it off. The first day of school, oh goody, goody, joy, joy. It was only 6 in the morning but I always got up this early even during summer. I wanted to avoid eating Rin's food.  
  
I took a quick, cold shower. I don't see why everybody likes warm showers because they only make you sleepier. I dried my hair off and then wrapped a towel around my naked body and made my way back to my room.  
  
I opened my closet and looked around. What to war, what to wear? I finally decided on a black t-shirt that said, "Bite me", blue jeans, and my black army boots that reached my knees. Don't want to look preppy for the first day of school.  
  
I romped down the stairs into the kitchen and began scavenging through the cupboards. I finally found a box of poptarts and opened a package. I bit into one and savored the taste. It was a chocolate poptart and I absolutely love chocolate.  
  
"Good morning, Kagome," a voice said. I turned around and saw Kaede, my adoptive mother, behind me. She was a pretty short lady with long black hair and one of her eyes missing. She was only about forty and supposedly, she was related to my biological father. Kaede was all right, I guess.  
  
"Whatever," I replied and continued eating my poptart.  
  
"Girls! Wake up!" Kaede called to upstairs. "You're going to be late!" I heard a few grumbles and I smiled. I loved when my sisters were tortured. It was still pretty early but it took a long time for Kikyo to get ready and for Rin to cook.  
  
I heard some thumping and I knew the two were racing for the bathroom. Hopefully, Rin got there first because if Kikyo beat her, she would never get a shower.  
  
"You better not take too long, Rin!" I heard Kikyo shout. Yes, Rin won. I really truly hated Kikyo so I was somewhat happy that Rin beat her.  
  
"Kikyo! Go pick out an outfit! It will make the time pass more quickly," Kaede told Kikyo and footsteps went back towards Kikyo's room. About ten minutes later, the bathroom door creaked open and soon, Rin came down with a towel wrapped around her head.  
  
"Kaede, do you think after I cook that you could put my hair up in a braid?" Rin asked. She was wearing beige pants with a sky blue, three- quarter shirt and clogs.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Kagome!" Rin cried. I looked up. "I was going to cook you breakfast!" I noticed that I was still eating and no wanting to hurt her feelings (I don't know why though), I quickly told her, "I forgot. Sorry."  
  
I think I have said that line a million times but I can't help it if I don't want to eat her food. It really sucked. I got food poisoning the last time I ate it. I spent two hours in he bathroom puking my guts out and I really did not want to go through that again.  
  
"It's all right." It still amazes me about how naive Rin is. She didn't even notice I was lying. She just started cooking pancakes humming a tune. I shook my head. She was going to learn a lot this year.  
  
"Kaede?" Kikyo shrieked from upstairs. The princess had finished her shower in twenty minutes! A record! "Kaede? Do you know where my mascara is?"  
  
"Sorry, Kikyo," Kaede responded. I grinned evilly to myself. I had stepped on it and it made me slip so consequently, I threw it away. I know I've said this before but I just love to see her suffer.  
  
I ran up to my room to go gather my stuff and to get away from the smell of burning food. I looked around and finally located my backpack. Kaede says my room is a garbage dump and it is impossible to find anything in it. She is, of course, exaggerating. I can find my stuff easily.  
  
I stuffed various things into my backpack like a binder and some pencils and a Latin dictionary. I had to take language this year and there was only three languages to pick, French, Spanish, or Latin. I almost forgot to stuff in my schedule but luckily, I remembered.  
  
"Kagome!" I'm guessed that Kikyo had looked in the garbage pail of the bathroom.  
  
"3... 2... 1," I muttered and exactly at the same time I said one, Kikyo came storming into my room.  
  
She dangled the mascara disgustedly between her nails and screamed, "Kagome, why did you throw my mascara out? Thanks to you, it's now all grimy and gross!'  
  
"It made me trip." I gave her a simple answer because that just infuriated her even more.  
  
"That's your reason? It's disgusting now because of you! Don't you realize it is more value then you are?" Kikyo had her hands on her hips and I glared at her.  
  
"Sorry, princess, but I don't give a shit! To me, that's just some crap that makes your eyelashes look longer. It means nothing to me."  
  
"You're lucky that I have another one or I would..." she trailed off in her sentence trying to think of something but I spoke up before she could.  
  
"Or you would what? Scratch me with your nails? Oh, no! Wouldn't wan you to break one of them!" I smiled insincerely up.  
  
"You better watch it Kagome," she threatened.  
  
"Bye," I said faking sweetness. Kikyo "hmphed and stomped out of my room. She's such a brat. If she doesn't get her way, she throws a fit. Bitch.  
  
"Girls! Get a move on it!" I threw my backpack over my shoulder and quickly put on my black, spiked wristbands on. It just happened that Kikyo was coming down at the same time that I was and we threw dirty looks at each other. As we came near the door, Rin offered Kikyo some of her homemade breakfast.  
  
"Um, I'm on a diet," Kikyo quickly said. Okay, that was one more thing we had in common. We did not want to hurt Rin's feelings because we didn't want her to get upset and cry. We all walked through the door and walked towards our next-door neighbor's house.  
  
Sure enough, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were already waiting in the car with the air conditioning running so when we got in, it was nice and cool. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were the neighbor's sons and Inuyasha was also Kikyo's boyfriend and Sesshomaru was Rin's crush. Sure they were somewhat cute but both of them I found to be complete and total jerks.  
  
Kikyo struggled to get into the car seeing how she was wearing a tight, pink skirt that made it hard for her to lift her legs up. Ugh. Her outfit was just horrible to me. A miniskirt with a darker pink tank top and white high heels and she was also wearing a large amount of makeup. I thought she looked like a witch.  
  
"Hey, sweetheart," Inuyasha greeted giving her a kiss as they got into the car.  
  
"Hey, snookie," Kikyo replied and I heard Sesshomaru snort in the front. He was just as disgusted with it as I was. I pushed Kikyo over so I could get in and Rin at in the front by her 'Lord Sesshomaru.' Do not ask me why she calls him that.  
  
"So how was your summer?" Inuyasha inquired.  
  
"It was wonderful!" Kikyo began going into detail about the lovely summer she had. While I thought to myself, 'Yes, it was so wonderful that the only thing that could be better would be being torn apart slowly and painfully!'  
  
'Shut up you!' Damnit. I forgot about that. We were born from a Miko and so we were passed down those lovely Miko powers and so we can talk and read other people's minds. But reading people's minds is only the start. We can also shoot out beams of energy, create protection shields, and do ancient magic. Kaede trains us. She's also a Miko.  
  
'Whatever.'  
  
'Just because you had a horrible vacation doesn't mean you can complain about it!' Kikyo told me while still going on with her one-sided conversation. We can do other things while we talked in our minds because our powers were so advanced.  
  
'I didn't ask you to listen to my thoughts, bitch!' I retorted.  
  
'What did you call me?'  
  
'My wonderful, loving sister who I adore!'  
  
'I hate you.'  
  
'I love you, too!' I set up my mental block. It would have been funny to see her scream, though. I just didn't want to 'mind talk' anymore. But I did want to look into another person's mind! I generally don't do that but I was bored and I wanted to see what dirty thoughts Kikyo's boyfriend was thinking of right now.  
  
'God, she is beautiful!' I rolled my eyes. I should have expected that. 'She's so different but I like it!' What was so different about Kikyo? 'Will her sister ever shut up? I have to break up with her soon! I think she's cheating on me!' I gasped making Inuyasha stare at me. Wait one sec, he was already staring at me. He didn't like Kikyo? Did he like me? Nah. I quickly shook that thought out of my head. No one likes me.  
  
The car quickly got to school and as I stepped out, I stared in wonder at the huge building. It was a lot bigger then the Junior High.  
  
"Kagome!" I turned my head to see my three friends, Shippo, Sango, and Miroku, running towards me. They were actually my only friends  
  
"Hey guys!" I was soon enveloped by a hug by Shippo. Shippo was a lot younger then I was. Actually he was only eight but he was genius so he was moved into my grade. "Hey Shippo."  
  
"I missed you, Kagome!" the little guy exclaimed. I laughed a bit and rubbed his hair. I actually am a nice person but when I was younger, people thought I was just trying to be like my sister when I acted kind so I decided being called evil and mean was better then being called a wannabe. Now, I only act nice around my friends.  
  
"Let me see your schedule!" Sango told me frantically. She grabbed it out of my hand and let out a cry of displeasure. "No! I only have you for three classes! Why did the fates have to do this to me?"  
  
"What's wrong? I've had only two classes with you before and you were never this distraught about it," I said and she sighed.  
  
"That's because I've never had the lecher in all my classes before!"  
  
"Oh." I couldn't think of any comforting words to say. When she said the lecher, she was referring to Miroku who was the biggest pervert know to all races. He groped every girl but everybody knew he had a crush on Sango. She was the only girl he groped at least three times a day!  
  
"But Sango! Why are you so upset? I thought you would love to have all day with me!" Miroku whimpered only to be hit over the head.  
  
"The last thing I want to do is be close to you!" she yelled.  
  
"Sango! Why are you so hurtful?" Miroku whined. I just shook my head. They would never change. We slowly made our way into the school and for some odd reason, the song, "We're off to see the wizard! The wonderful wizard of Oz!" entered my mind. I do not know why but it is somewhat disturbing.  
Buggy: I hoped you like this chap! Please review telling me what you think. 


	2. Chapter 2: Let the fun begin!

Sorry for the long wait! I want to thank Araki-chan, lantisluver7, Red Wolf, soli, Kawaii Demon, mar, M, QueenofHearts747, sk8erkay18, and inu+kag always 4ever. I will try to stop being a lazy ass and write more often. I hope you enjoy this next chapter. And inu+kag, I don't know why I called it Youkai High. I was having trouble with names (I didn't want to use Shikon High or anything like that because it has been used too often) and Youkai High was the only name I could think of.  
  
Youkai High: Starting at the Bottom  
  
My group made our way down the hall looking for our lockers. Already, we were scaring people. I guess that is the way I like it. People to be scared of me, not getting too close.  
  
Shippo is the only one in the group that isn't Goth. I can't blame him. He is only eight-years-old and normal eight-year-old doesn't want to wear all black all the time. He wears Power Ranger and Star Wars t-shirts most of the time.  
  
Sango is a bit taller then my 5'5". Standing at 5'7". Over the summer, I see she got a new trench coat, which today she is wearing with a white t-shirt that has some smarmy comment on it (I think today it is, "I know you are staring at my chest, jerk") and long, black jeans with tattered ends from dragging on the floor.  
  
Miroku is my longest friend and that is how he, the biggest pervert in all of time, is in my group. His left ear pierced all the way up (and don't ever call him gay because he will beat you up in a flash) and today, he is wearing his olive green army pants with a black t-shirt that says something along the lines of, "Stupidity is not a crime. You are free to go."  
  
Now, we aren't wannabe punks (they really piss us off) or anything. We are the real thing, full-blooded goths. We can talk about doom and gloom anytime. I mean we aren't always like that but we can get really depressing.  
  
I finally got to my locker. I look over the combination to this crappy thing and let me say, the inside is not any better then the outside (if anything, it is worse). The outside, the paint is crumbing off and gum has been pushed the sides. The inside is dirty and who knows what substances have touched this thing. I think in the back is a year old lunch that smells like crap and of course, there is more gum inside. Ew.  
  
The bell rings, if you can call it a bell. Of course, the damn thing is right by my locker so it nearly blows my eardrums out. I can already tell that this day will suck.  
  
My first class is Algebra 1 Honors. Unlike my sisters, I totally suck at math so I am always put in the lowest math class. They are in something like geometry (no, they took that last year), you know, just something advanced.  
  
The classroom is painted the color of piss. I don't think it is meant to be that way but other the years, the yellow color has been mutilated. The teacher is an old lady who looks like she could be the Wicked Witch of the West's twin. She has ruler that she holds in her wrinkly old hands tapping it down every once in awhile.  
  
I look at the seating chart. 3rd row, 2nd column. I am by someone named. Kouga. I took my seat and watched as a bunch load of people came in. Most of them are freshmen like me but there are a few that look like they could be older... like the one, Kouga who sat by me.  
  
"Hello... I believe it is Kagome, which let me assure you is a very pretty name," Kouga greeted. I stared at him incredulously. What the hell is he on? "My name is Kouga and I am an exchange student."  
  
"From tenth grade?" I asked hoping that might stop him from bugging me.  
  
To my surprise, Kouga laughed. "You are quite the funny one. So are you a ninth grader because if you are, you are the most beautiful one I have ever seen."  
  
I couldn't believe it. This guy seriously must be on some sort of hallucinogen if he was flirting with me, scary goth girl who people tended to avoid.  
  
Now if this was Sango Kouga was being coy with, she would have just told him to fuck off. But believe it or not, I can't be rude. I say, "excuse me" when I'm shoving through people and say, "thank you" when I get tests. It is just in my system to be polite. So what am I supposed to say to some creep who I want to leave me alone. Please shut up?  
  
I ended up giving him an uneasy smile before turning to face the front. Maybe just staring pointlessly ahead and ignoring him will make Kouga leave me be.  
  
"Good morning, class. I am Miss Finn, your math teacher. Now, this year won't be easy let me assure you and I will not tolerate any goofing around in my class. Now, when I call your name, you will answer with a 'here', no 'present' or 'hi' or anything like that," Miss Finn said her voice crackling.  
  
Some of the guys in my class began snickering. I have to admit; it is sort of funny to see how... evil (for lack of a better word) this old, petite lady could be. But them laughing was a mistake.  
  
CRACK!  
  
Everyone was startled when Miss Finn brought her ruler firmly down onto her desk. "What part goofing around will not be tolerated do you people not understand?" she screeched. I'm not sure if my ears are hurting more from her ruler or from her screaming. "Now sit in your seats and be quiet! Understand?"  
  
Everyone nodded their heads, petrified.  
  
This period seemed to drag on. Miss Finn was going over all the things we were going to learn this year and the things we should know. Not one person made a peep through her lecture, though and I thank god for that. I don't think my ears can take any more of her shrieking.  
  
When the bell finally rang, I grabbed my bag and raced out of the room before Kouga had a chance to get me. So let me see, my first class is already going to be hell. And I wonder what the next one... will be like.  
  
My next class is science. Thank god the room isn't the same color as the last one. Those walls are going to drive me insane (well more insane then I already am). I actually have friends in this class, Sango and Miroku.  
  
When I entered, I immediately looked at the board and was relieved to see there was no seating chart. One class where I would be spared from sitting by a creep.  
  
I sat down in the back row and was soon joined by Sango and Miroku. Sango is already fuming, which is never a good sign.  
  
"What happened now?" I asked her. She looked at me disbelieving like I should already know.  
  
"Miroku sits behind me in English and today while our teacher was in the middle of her speech, he touched my butt making me scream! And the teacher got pissed off at me for disrupting her class and gave me a detention," Sango told me infuriated.  
  
"Sango, I didn't mean it! Please forgive me!" Miroku whined but was answered by a glare.  
  
I snorted trying to hold me laughter back (I do that a lot and it is really embarrassing) and I received a glare, too.  
  
"It is not funny, Kagome."  
  
I let out a laugh and had to cover my mouth. Once I got a hold of myself, I replied, "Of course not, Sango. Where did you ever get the idea that I think that was funny?" Once again, I received a glare.  
  
"Quiet down, class!" the teacher called. She was quite a bit younger then my last teacher, probably in her mid-thirties, and had bleached blonde hair and fake, pink nails (*shudder*). "I am Mrs. Alonzo and I will be your science teacher this year." She spoke really slowly acting like we were stupid or something like that. What a bitch. "Now, I will call role now. Please answer when I call your name."  
  
She finally came down to my name and said, "Higurashi, Kagome?" I raised my hand and she squealed. "Oh, I have heard so much about you!" I blinked. What the hell was she talking about? "All the awards you have won and how smart you are. But what are you doing in this science class? Shouldn't you be in the advanced one?"  
  
It took me awhile to realize what she was talking about but then it suddenly hit me. She was confusing me with Kikyo.  
  
"That is Kikyo, Miss Alonzo. I'm Ka-go-me, the other triplet," I told her.  
  
"Oh... So it is Kikyo," Miss Alonzo pondered. My god, is she retarded? "I'm sorry, Kagome, I am so bad with names."  
  
Sango was now laughing and I sent her my own version of a death glare.  
  
"Payback," she whispered and I replied with a dry laugh.  
  
I hate my life; I hate, hate, hate, hate it!  
  
~*~  
  
I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave me a review telling me what you think. 


	3. Chapter 3: Eternity in a Day

Hi, I am finally updating again. I apologize for the delay but if you read my other Inuyasha fanfic, you would know I am having some personal problems. I will try my best to update more often. 'Hope you enjoy.  
  
Youkai High: Starting at the Bottom  
  
I was actually happy for once. My next class was English and English was always a good class for me. I generally got along with the English teacher and got good grades in it. And it was my only advanced class.  
  
I casually entered and looked around to see the room was actually a normal color (*gasp* It is a miracle!) and the desks were clean, not decorated by gum like usual. I thought I had died and gone to heaven. To top it off, the most handsome man I have ever seen was standing by the blackboard.  
  
"Hello," he greeted in a nice tone. "I am your teacher, Mr. Tsukiyama."  
  
He held out his hand as for me to shake but all I could do was say, "Are you god?" The teacher gave me a strange look before I even realized what I said. I shook my head out of dreamland and after clearing my throat, I said, "I mean......... I am Kagome Higurashi. Nice to meet you." I gave his hand a firm shake even though I was really embarrassed.  
  
I walked to my seat head down and cheeks red. If Kikyo ever found out about this, she would never let me live this down.  
  
But lucky for me, I wasn't the only one doing that. Several girls walked in, hanging off their boyfriends but would suddenly stop in mid- sentence when they got a look at Mr. Tsukiyama. They would shove their boyfriends away and seemingly float up to the teacher.  
  
The bell rang and everyone took their seats. Mr. Tsukiyama didn't even have to tell us to be quiet. The girls were too busy staring at him off in lala land and the boys were wondering what was up with their girlfriends that day.  
  
I thought I had never seen such an attentive class. The girls were hanging on to every word that left Mr. Tsukiyama's mouth (and I hate to admit it but that included me) and still, the boys were confused about their girlfriends' behavior (poor lunks; they are so stupid, they will never figure it out).  
  
But after what seemed to be such a short time with this beautiful man, the bell rang. I swear, every single girl in that classroom moaned in disappointment. We all slouched along not wanting to leave Mr. Tsukiyama. He was just too handsome to leave.  
  
I finally forced myself through the door. I felt an emptiness in my heart. Oh my god, what am I saying? I am sounding like those preps I loathe. But I cannot help it; Mr. Tsukiyama had the looks of an angel.  
  
I checked my schedule to see what I had next. First lunch! Yes! I was one of the lucky souls that was placed in first lunch. That means the food would still be warm and a bigger selection of what I would eat.  
  
But as soon as I stepped into the line, I was disgusted. I swear the food gets worse every year. When I was in Elementary School, they treated us like we were royalty with food that looked and tasted like it could be gourmet. In middle school, the food was all right; basically normal, you could say. But now in high school, the food strangely resembled something I saw Rin make.  
  
The lunch lady was slopping some mush that looked like fried dog crap on people's plate with a piece of burned paper. I think it was supposed to be ground beef on a tortilla. I think I have gone vegetarian for I don't believe I could ever eat meat again after this sight.  
  
"What are ya' goin' ta' have?" the lunch lady asked.  
  
"I'll......... I'll get a salad," I told her moving up in line. I looked at the salads. They didn't look much better. The lettuce was all brown, the tomatoes were orange, and I think something in it was moving.  
  
I ended up buying two cookies and an ice cream sandwich. Kaede would have a heart attack if she saw what I was eating. But hey, I was being safe. I am pretty sure I would keel over and die if I ate some of the other food.  
  
I looked around the lunchroom to finally notice Sango, Miroku, and Shippo.  
  
"Thank god we have the same lunch," I told them as I sat down. The others nodded in agreement. We began chattering about our school day and somehow I kept drifting towards the subject of how hot my English teacher was. I swear Sango would shoot me if I mentioned him again.  
  
We chose the wrong table for the bell was right overhead. This had to be my third time to have my ears blown up. I swear that bell sounds like they stuck a canary having an orgasm up to a recorder. Ya, it is that bad.  
  
I walked with Sango and Miroku to our next classroom, History. History was my second best class so I wasn't dreading it. Now, I was just as surprised as in English when I stepped into the History class.  
  
Now, whatever in there had to be extremely surprising if it could match the gorgeous Mr. Tsukiyama.  
  
The teacher standing there had dyed maroon hair and wore a black vintage dress. Black eye shadow graced her eyes and a nose piercing glistened on her nose. All I could think (and I am sure Sango and Miroku were thinking this too), 'Man, she is cool.' She was writing something on the board. I tried to see what was on it but the teacher was pretty tall and I was unable to see over her shoulder.  
  
"Please sit down," she said calmly in a low voice not even looking at us. We all just nodded almost mesmerized. A goth teacher. This has never ever happened in school history.  
  
We took our usual seats in the back away from people. As the people entered, they all began to snicker. What preps.  
  
"Hello, class," the teacher said when the bell rang. "As the board says, my name is Mrs. Alexandrius, your World History Advanced teacher." Mrs. Alexandrius went over the rules but Kagome wasn't really listening. Like with Mr. Tsukiyama, Kagome was still trying to infer about how she got such a cool teacher.  
  
Kagome wished this period would never end or she could have Mrs. Alexandrius and Mr. Tsukiyama could be all her teachers.  
  
"Now class, I would like to get to know you. Say your name, your age, and some things about you. I will start. My name is Claudia Alexandrius and I am 28. I am married to a wonderful man. Antonio Alexandrius and I have two children, Aida, 6, and Armando, 2. My first language is Spanish and I moved to America when I turned 14."  
  
People around the class chattered on and on about their lives when it came to their turn. Finally it got to my group.  
  
"Um......... I am Kagome Higurashi and I am 14 and......... there is nothing much about me," I said uneasily.  
  
"Nothing interesting at all?" Mrs. Alexandrius raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Guess being a triplet is interesting," I replied with a shrug.  
  
"You should say the Miko thing," Sango whispered to me.  
  
I looked at her incredulously. "Are you insane?"  
  
"Is there something else you would like to share Ms. Higurashi?" Mrs. Alexandrius asked. I quickly shook my head no. "Okay........."  
  
The rest of class was just the introductions left to do and an overview of what they were going to do in class. I was glad to see they were going really in depth into ancient history.  
  
My good mood suddenly became despaired when I saw my next class. Physical Education, my most dreaded class that I was never able to make even a C in it. And the bell rang. Oh shit.  
  
I dawdled through the halls. I didn't want to go, I didn't want to go, I didn't want to go......... and no one can make me!  
  
That is when I remembered Shippo. I couldn't abandon him and skip. This sucks.  
  
I am horrified about wearing my gym uniform. Like the school food, it gets worse every year. In elementary school, you could wear your usual clothes to gym, in middle school, you had to wear a black shirt with red shorts or pants, and this year, *shudder* you have to wear a black shirt with the shortest red shorts I have ever seen. If you know me, you know I think I am fat and cover up. Short shorts are just not my thing.  
  
Good thing for me, today the PE teacher did not make us dress out.  
  
Now, don't even get me started on the PE teacher. Her name was Ms. Bittis and she looked like she had taken a bit too many steroids. Her voice was low, her hair real short, and she seemed a bit too masculine. I think this is where you could use the phrase, 'Don't drop the soap.'  
  
"I expect everyone here to work hard and participate!" she yelled like we weren't sitting only two feet away. "If you don't do nothin', you won't get nothin'!" I had to resist the urge to tell her she was using a double negative there. "Now, we will start off with football," Football, the grown up men's way of playing teletubbies. "Next we will move on to volleyball," Volleyball, the easiest way to get brain damage. "Then, we will start soccer," Soccer, trying to get a small ball into a large net; oh so hard. "And lastly, hockey." I grinned evilly to myself. I liked hockey. You could hit people with sticks in it. Hehehehe.  
  
I do not believe I have heard anything as annoying as Ms. Bittis ramble on and on. Every time she started a sentence she would go really low and slur up to a still low but not as deep sound.  
  
The bell finally rang after an eternity. I was eternally grateful to be out of the class.  
  
One more class to go.  
  
By Latin class, I was utterly exhausted and couldn't wait to go home......... er, well, at least, get out of school. Maybe get something edible to eat.  
  
My Latin teacher was a cute, old man (yes, cute; not cute as like little cute but old cute). He looked like it was about time for him to retire or maybe even die. I don't mean that in a malicious way but just in a sympathetic way. He seemed like he could be my great grandfather.  
  
"What is your name?" he asked me when I entered in a sort of crackling voice.  
  
"I am Kagome Higurashi." The man pushed his glasses up on his nose and looked at a list in his shaking hands.  
  
"Ah......... yes, Ms. Higurashi. It is ni........." the teacher trailed off in his sentence and began to mumble something to himself.  
  
Just as I was about to take a seat in the back, I saw there was a seating chart in this class, too. What is with old people and seating charts? Seriously, it is not going to help much. It might even make a person go insane.  
  
I saw I was sitting nowhere near Sango or Miroku. He had us spread out on all four corners of the classroom. And once again, I did not like who I was seated by.  
  
This time, though, I actually knew the person I was sitting by. Inuyasha, and he was just as creepy as Kouga (especially after that thought I read off him). Plus, he was a complete jerk, sooo.........  
  
I swear when I sat down that that seat was going to break underneath me. I mean I am not that fat or heavy or anything like that but these seats were so old (kind of like the teacher and the language) that one blow could utterly destroy it.  
  
Like usual, the bell rang and everyone moved to their seats. But it seemed like the teacher didn't realize it rung. He was still mumbling to himself and was rummaging through some papers. Everyone snickered and I saw Inuyasha high five his friend by him.  
  
After about ten minutes, one of those geeky kids everyone makes fun of raised his hand trying to get the teacher's attention. That didn't do much. "Um......... sir?" he called. "Sir? The bell rung."  
  
"Wha?" the teacher looked up at the nerd and squinted trying to see the kid who was talking.  
  
"The bell rung!" the nerd said.  
  
"Wha?"  
  
"The bell Rung!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"THE BELL!!!"  
  
"Oh! The bell!" the teacher exclaimed. "Why didn't you say so?" The nerd just sighed as everyone around him felt like pummeling him. "Hello everybody! I am Mr. Cart.......... What was it again? Oh yes, Mr., Carter and this is a Latin class."  
  
Kagome sighed. It was true; things that are dead should stay dead.  
  
~*~  
  
I hope you liked it. Please leave a review telling me what you think. I will try my best to update more often. 


End file.
